bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
VICE IT
| releaseUS = | isbnUS = | releaseUK = | isbnUK = | chapterJa = 378. Eyes of the Victor 379. Falta de ArmoniaThis chapter originally appeared in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine without a titletranslation "Lack of Harmony" 380. Devil, Devil, Devil, Devil 381. Words Just Don't Like You 382. The United Front Mix 383. TOO EARLY TO TRUST 384. Can't Fear Your Own Sword 385. Vice It 386. Bells Are BlueThis chapter originally appears as "The Bestial" in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine | chapterEn = | cover = Kaname Tōsen | image2 = | caption2 = }} Vice It is the forty-fourth volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary Bleach All Stars Chapters 378. Eyes of the Victor As Chad and Renji lie defeated, Ichigo arrives just in time to save Rukia and resumes his old fight with Yammy. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : #Yasutora Sado #Renji Abarai #Rukia Kuchiki #Yammy Rialgo #Ichigo Kurosaki 379. Falta de Armonia Yammy is unhurt by Ichigo's attack and swiftly turns the tables on him. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : #Ichigo Kurosaki #Yammy Rialgo #Rukia Kuchiki #Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez #Nnoitra Jiruga #Ulquiorra Cifer #Orihime Inoue #Byakuya Kuchiki #Kenpachi Zaraki 380. Devil, Devil, Devil, Devil Byakuya and Kenpachi take over the fight with Yammy while Unohana and Ichigo prepare to return to Karakura Town. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Ichigo Kurosaki #Yammy Riyalgo #Byakuya Kuchiki #Kenpachi Zaraki #Mayuri Kurotsuchi #Nemu Kurotsuchi #Retsu Unohana #Isane Kotetsu 381. Words Just Don't Like You As Unohana and Ichigo head back to the living world, Unohana explains why Ichigo is the only one who can fight Aizen. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Nemu Kurotsuchi #Ichigo Kurosaki #Retsu Unohana #Mayuri Kurotsuchi #Byakuya Kuchiki #Yammy Riyalgo #Kenpachi Zaraki 382. The United Front 「Discordeque Mix」 While Unohana and Ichigo continue towards the Human World, Unohana offers to heal Ichigo and Byakuya joins the fight against Yammy. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Retsu Unohana #Ichigo Kurosaki #Orihime Inoue #Kenpachi Zaraki #Yammy Riyalgo #Byakuya Kuchiki 383. TOO EARLY TO TRUST Yammy reveals the nature of his resurrection as Shinji confronts Aizen and Tōsen gets ready to unleash his true power. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Yammy Riyalgo # Byakuya Kuchiki # Kenpachi Zaraki # Mayuri Kurotsuchi # Nemu Kurotsuchi # Shinji Hirako # Sōsuke Aizen # Gin Ichimaru # Hiyori Sarugaki # Hachigen Ushōda # Kaname Tōsen # Sajin Komamura # Shūhei Hisagi 384. Can't Fear Your Own Sword Tōsen unleashes his true power, while Komamura and Hisagi question why he has embraced this new power. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Sajin Komamura # Shūhei Hisagi # Kaname Tōsen 385. Vice It Shinji confronts Aizen as he slowly, deliberately draws his sword, with Shinji releasing his Shikai. Meanwhile, the fight between Komamura and Tōsen continues with Tōsen unleashing a new power. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Sajin Komamura # Kaname Tōsen # Sōsuke Aizen # Shinji Hirako 386. The Bestial Tōsen transforms into a bug-like Hollow and is able to see the world. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Kaname Tōsen # Sajin Komamura # Shūhei Hisagi # Tetsuzaemon Iba # Tōsen's unnamed friend References Navigation Category:Volumes